Sunday Smut
by Reezinpals
Summary: Hiei is staying over at Shuichi/Kurama's house and because he is not accostumed to normal bathing habits, Shuichi/Kurama must interfere. ***Smut/ slight attempt at sexual language. Failure to write beware!


**It was getting late. The streetlights outside his second story bedroom window were flickering on, one by one as traffic increased in people's mad rushes to get home. The nightly news murmured quietly in the background as Minamino Shuichi [referred to hereon as Kurama] casually finished his trigonometry homework.**

Setting down his pen, he stretched his arms and rose to gaze out the window. Soon he'd have to start dinner since his mother was on an overnight trip with her new husband. Turning, he opened his mouth to ask his guest what he was in the mood for, when the most foul of foul smells assaulted his senses.

"Hiei put your arms down!"

Glaring at the tiny, spiky haired, boyish looking man that was sprawled across his bed, Kurama covered his nose with a sleeve and thrust the window open.

"Why?" Hiei demanded, continuing to stretch his muscles.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

Pausing, one arm in the air, Hiei stared off into space for a moment. Then he shrugged, a small smirk forming on his face as he wallowed in Kurama's reaction.

"You're getting one tonight," the red head decided.

Hiei snorted and stood up. "Make me."

Following him into the living room, Kurama contemplated how he'd actually go about getting the tiny devil to do _anything_ against his will. Wandering about the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, Kurama's eyes fell on his mother's small stash of liquor behind the spice rack.

"Fine," he lied, smirking to himself. "Well, what do you want for dinner then?"

Hiei turned on the living room TV and flopped down onto the couch. "Fried chicken," he said immediately, licking his lips. "And one of those fruity drink thingies with the ice."

"A smoothie?"

"Yeah, yeah." he waved his hand around as if to say 'hop to it'.

"Mhmmn."

Turning away, Kurama smiled and pulled out the blender. At least Hiei'd chosen an easy drink to doctor. After he'd thrown it together along with a few good shots, he walked it out to the living room.

"It's called a pina colada," he explained to Hiei's delighted face. "And dinner will be in half an hour."

Fighting to hide a smile, Kurama returned to the kitchen while Hiei lapped up the concoction. He noted 'febreze-ing' the couch on his list of things to de-Hiei before Mother returned. Then, he stuck the chicken in the microwave to defrost and began throwing together flour and spices for one of Hiei's favourite meals.

It was fairly rare that they could sit down together to anything but fast food or the occasional ice cream cone, and Kurama was extremely glad that these times were increasing; and would continue as thus. He'd spent nearly a week convincing his Mother that, being eighteen, [give or take a few thousand years] he was old enough to be home alone, even if just for one night. Soon he would be moving out, and, with his own apartment, Hiei would most certainly have his own key. And, Kurama hoped, they'd be doing more than lounging about and eating. He couldn't read that part of Hiei's personality, but truly hoped his feelings were getting across to him.

Because, when they'd met by pure chance those years before, Kurama had felt a surge in his heart that no ordinary grade schooler should feel for quite some time. The demon within Minamino Shuichi had whispered a short answer to the boy's confusion at that moment and the boy knew, even if he didn't quite understand at the time, that the demon was right.

_It seems you've fallen, my boy._

Fallen? But he wasn't scraped up. No, he'd fallen in a much more wonderful way. He'd fallen in love.

That feeling manifested itself more and more as the years past, and soon enough his desire seemed near to over whelming his being. It was lucky he had such good self control or he would have jumped the sexy devil that night they were reunited. No, not by love, but by crime.

As these thoughts ran through him, Kurama had completely ceased moving and stood staring into the sink, a small smile across his face. He had also drunken a bit more booze than he'd intended so it was no surprise when he failed to notice Hiei downing the remaining contents of the blender and sneaking up behind him.

"I~M HO~~T!"

Holding back a girlish squeal, Kurama turned just as Hiei was wrapping his arms around him.

"E-E-EH—"He stammered, eyes wide and cheeks clearly reddening.

Hiei nuzzled into Kurama then looked up, face deeply flushed, eyes failing to focus. He was gripping Kurama to remain standing and- Kurama just realized- had no shirt on. In other words, Hiei was wasted.

Kurama blushed deeply, and, having no escape root, attempted to peel him off but to no avail.

"It's so~ ho'!" Hiei moaned, a pained look on his face. "And I'm thirsty!"

Staring down at him with wide eyes, Kurama realized his plan had worked. Only once before had he seen the devil intoxicated, but the whole team had been there so he hadn't been sure of the exact effects they'd had on Hiei. Slowly, he smiled kindly.

"Would you like to take a cool bath?" he asked.

Hiei's face light up and he nodded so vigorously, his eyes rolled and he fell back on his butt, giggling. Kurama sighed and lifted him up into his arms and carried him out of the room.

"You wait here," he instructed, setting Hiei down on his bed."I'll get it ready."

_Perfect. At least I'll finally get to see him naked._

Returning after running the water, he stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. Sprawled across his bed, Hiei was staring intently between his own legs, biting his lower lip.

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned to look at Kurama, straight-faced. "'Dis is just wrong."

Kurama sat down to see what the problem was. He had to bite his thumb and cover his face to disguise a snort. "Y-Y- you've never had a boner before have you?" He choked out, wiping his eyes.

Hiei hunched his shoulders and looked away.

"Take off your clothes."

His expression turned to shock. "N-n—"

Kurama smiled genially. "The bath is waiting."

Closing his eyes, Hiei shakily stood up and undid his pants. As they dropped to the floor, Kurama was witness to a good sized tent, barely concealed by a thin pair of pink boxer shorts.

"All men have those every once in a while," Kurama commented, leaning back on one arm and taking in the delicious sight. "If you take care of them, then they won't happen out of your control like this."

Hiei opened one eye a crack to watch Kurama's vulgar gesture. He looked away.

"Here." Kurama pulled Hiei down beside him and started to peel off his shorts.

"Kur-Kurama!" Hiei squirmed, but the alcohol had weakened him significantly.

Kurama took Hiei's hand and gently placed it around his swollen member. Slowly he moved Hiei's hand until pre-cum dripped over his own fingers. Raising his head, Kurama was surprised to find Hiei staring right back.

"Can you do this?" He asked, staring back.

Hiei lowered his head and nodded. "You too," he muttered.

Kurama looked down and chuckled. "So it see-Hiei?"

Hiei's hands, trembling, were fumbling with his belt. With pursed lips, he flushed deeply and looked up.

"You were doing it for me."

Quiet for a moment, Kurama was so surprised by how easy it all seemed to be going; he was caught off guard by Hiei's head between his legs.

"Yusuke said that girls do this for their boyfriends all the time," he muttered, his warm breath giving life to Kurama's erection.

"Bu-I-I-"Kurama gave up on arguing, and gave into the pleasure of Hiei's mouth as he sucked him. He threw his head back and grabbed at hiei's hair as Hiei's tongue ran along his swollen member. Hiei watched Kurama's face closely while he moved to the tip and sucked deeply, lapping up his sweet pre cum and, all the while, moving his hand up and down vigorously. "Hiei-"

Hiei didn't move quick enough and his face was sprayed with sticky white cum. Wiping it away, he licked at his fingers.

Kurama murmured something.

"Eh?"

His eyes flashed and he smirked, lifting Hiei onto his thighs. Immediately Hiei's lips were on his and Hiei's eyes shut tight. Wetting his index and middle fingers, he gently parted Hiei's milky white buttocks and massaged the outside of his opening, preparing for entry. He could feel Hiei arch and twitch against him. Kurama's tongue took in Hiei's mouth, and his fingertips gingerly passed from the cheeks to his chest where they pinched at his nipples until they stood erect.

Lifting him a bit, Kurama inserted his fingers slowly, reveling in Hiei's shocked, flushed expression. Slowly, he pulled them back to his parted lips.

'Why-why are you-DON'T LICK IT!" He squirmed.

"You're so out of character tonight," Kurama taunted, licking his fingers.

Hiei pushed away from him but Kurama held fast, chuckling.

"I'm trying to help you," he murmured in Hiei's ear, blowing the tiniest wisp of air into his ear. Hiei shivered against him, moaning. Rather than give him a moments' relief, Kurama lowered his head and began sucking and nipping at his chest, taunting Hiei by moving lower and lower toward his moist groin, then rising back to his panting mouth.

"Why th-there?" Hiei wouldn't face him.

Grabbing his cheeks [the facial kind], Kurama kissed Hiei with such force his eyes shot open and stared straight back with a clear, sober hatred. Faltering, Kurama blinked then put his hand over his face and shoved Hiei away from him. Pulling his pants up, he frowned bitterly and tossed Hiei's cloak over him.

"Take a bath and go to bed," he said gruffly.

'Ha?" Hiei slowly pulled his cloak around him. "Where are you goin'?"

Kurama paused at the door but didn't turn. "Not this way," he said quietly, starting toward the living room. _Not ever, thanks to me._

"What?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "You get a damn conscience _now_? So you're just gonna leave me with **this**?" He gestured downward.

Letting the flung boot hit him in the back, Kurama stopped in his tracks and lowered his head. It was a pretty terrible time to feel guilty, when he was that close to getting what he'd desired for so long. Maybe not to Hiei, but, to him he knew it would feel dirty, disgusting to force Hiei into having sex with him. It would ruin every image he'd created in his mind of that moment forever.

Kurama didn't think this at the time, the booze turned any feelings he was experiencing into anger. Anger toward Hiei for spoiling the mood with such a look.

"Damn pussy," Hiei spat, throwing the cloak away and picking up his clothes.

"What do you want from me Hiei?"

Clearly pissed at being tossed away like garbage, Hiei, stark naked, pulled Kurama's head back by his hair and looked him in the eye. "You have to finish what you started."

Eyes wide, lip near chewed off completely, Kurama pulled away. He met Hiei's gaze but struggled with how to reply. Certainly he wanted to continue where they'd left off, but what would that mean for the two of them? Hiei'd hate him from then on, no doubt and that would affect any further partnership [the work related]. His eyes drifted away but not far for Hiei still held his hair and just pulled him back.

"Idiot," Hiei said through closed teeth. His eyes flashed and he pulled Kurama close until the kitsune was bent half way to the floor. "I'm not foolish enough to let some liquid [he spat this] cloud my judgment and make a fool of me." He was so close Kurama was sure he could see the pores of his skin. "Now either you take what you want from me _now_, or I'll do it myself." Hiei narrowed his eyes, a dark, seductive smirk sliding slowly across his lips.

Kurama couldn't help but let his jaw drop open. "Idiot," he called himself. "Not hatred . . ."

That look wasn't hatred at all. That was just Hiei's normal expression!

Giving Hiei the all clear, Kurama brushed his hair back and sighed. "I feel like an idiot, Hiei," he said, to which Hiei's smirk widened with a quick 'tch'. "It appeared to me as if you weren't . . . enjoying it. And I didn't w—"

"What the hell did I just say?"

Taken aback, Kurama hesitantly reached a hand out to Hiei. Pulling the tiny demon close, he leaned over and stroked his cheek, sliding a hand over his back. Leading him toward the bedroom, Kurama slipped his tongue between Hiei's lips and began his slow exploration of his skin once more, becoming as excited as ever from the barely audible moans Hiei could not control. As they moved, Kurama shed his sweater and lifted Hiei into his arms. Their lips parted for a moment and, panting, Hiei's eyes grew wide.

"I still don't see what my ass has to do with any of this," he grumbled, cheeks reddening.

"We'll get to that soon enough. But," Kurama was murmuring, a sly expression gleaming in his emerald eyes. "You'll just have to clean up first."

"Dammit Kurama!" Hiei shouted as he splashed into the now luke warm water. Sitting up he found himself face to face with a large sponge and a bottle of soap. Before he could protest anymore, Hiei saw the look in Kurama's eyes and sunk back down to his nose.

"Bastard," he muttered, grabbing the sponge and beginning the arduous process of cleaning his body [he's small it shouldn't take THAT long].

As he leaned back to soak, Hiei glared at the pale rose tiled wall. That damned kitsune, it's _called_ disguising your scent. If he hadn't been in the Human World for so long he would've known that. Instead, he was becoming one of them completely! . . . . Then again, if Kurama hadn't come to this world then they wouldn't be in this situation. They wouldn't have met, and he wouldn't have felt this way. He'd never have falle—

_Stupid damned half huma-eh- part demo—RRGH! Stupid motherfucking Kurama!_ Hiei thought angrily, face burning viciously from his near self confession. He dunked his head under water, cheeks puffed in exasperation. _Starting that crap with me then cutting me off! I should just leave. That'd show him, then maybe his dick'll get so swollen it'll fall off. That'd show him not to make me do something I don't want to!_ Slowly, his eyes rose just above the waterline and he sighed heavily, sending a wave of bubbles about. _The bath is one thing. But that other stuff wasn't __**so**__ bad…_

As he was thinking these childish thoughts, Kurama had nudged the door open and was leaning against the counter across the room, pulling two beers from a paper bag he'd kept hidden in his room. Face blank, he watched Hiei flail his arms about and grumble. Chugging one, he tossed it into the trash and stood as Hiei finally turned to climb out of the bath.

"When did you-?"

"About five minutes ago." Kurama smiled, holding back a laugh. "Hiei?"

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Hiei cocked his head in acknowledgement.

"I could jump you right now."

Hiei's head did a near 360 degree swivel, turning bright red. Mouth moving as he struggled to reply, the towel slipped from his hand revealing himself [yet again] fully to Kurama. Looking around, he suddenly turned and glared at him.

"Turn around." He ordered, mouth clenched.

Kurama remained where he was. "Why? I've already seen most of you," he replied, waving a hand nonchalantly. "And if you're worried about shrinkage, I'm sure I can get rid of it in a heartbeat."

If it were at all possible, Kurama noted, Hiei had turned an even deeper shade of red. And not just his face, but his ears, neck and nipples seemed to separate from his pale skin and beckon Kurama to stroke them. Blinking, Kurama subconsciously raised a hand and flexed his fingers as if to ward off the nipples' protruding advances. Quickly, he bit his thumb and turned away.

"As you wish then." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "This isn't my ideal choice of locations anyway." Kurama watched through the mirror as Hiei bent to retrieve his towel, becoming enamored by the perfectly shaped, white ass cheeks that peered back.

"It's your bathroom," Hiei muttered, shaking water droplets from his hair. "What's wrong with it?"

Following him back to his room, Kurama shut the door and leaned against it. "I'd hate to hurt your back anymore than the given amount, so I'd prefer a cushiony bed," he replied.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "H-hahi-?"

Sliding to the floor, Kurama grasped Hiei's towel, pulling him into his lap. Lowering his face, he breathed in the youkai's [demon] fresh scent. "You didn't think I'd just forget about what you said, did you?" He whispered, sending a chill down Hiei's spine. "I've got a boot mark on my back to prove it."

Squirming, Hiei only managed to loosen his towel to his knees, bent to Kurama's chest, and give him a full view of exactly what he wanted to see. A semi hard, pink tinged dick that quivered with every breath Kurama breathed in his ear.

"The hell does my **back** have to do with this?" He exclaimed, struggling and failing to replace the towel. "And anyway how do two guys even d—_UHHNNN! Don't do that!_"

Kurama smirked, replacing his plucking fingers with his lips and nibbling at Hiei's rosy nipples. Grasping the back of his head, he forced his tongue into Hiei's mouth exploring until the warm, moist sensation of Hiei's tongue met him in the middle. Reaching between his legs, he slowly rubbed Hiei's dick causing Hiei to lean into him and moan quietly. Lifting him, Kurama walked to the bed where he leaned over Hiei and dropped his boxers. Biting Hiei's lip he rotated his hips against him and felt it returned as Hiei wrapped his arms around his head, gripping tightly, gasping for breath when their lips parted.

"R-really," he panted, eyes clenched as Kurama's grip tightened and hips quickened. "How d-does it—_Hanngh-_work?"

Licking his lips, Kurama adjusted Hiei's legs so his feet were resting against his shoulders. Reaching between his mattresses, he pulled out a small tube which he opened and showed to Hiei. "This," he gestured, "goes in here. But. . ._ha ha_. . . you must trust me and relax yourself or it **will** hurt."

Hiei's eyes grew large as he looked between his legs at Kurama's hard on. He vigorously shook his head. "You have got to be _fucking_ me," he argued. "There's no way THAT could possibly f-IIAAHHHN!" _It's so warm!_ He thought, nearly biting his tongue.

Two fingers covered in strawberry lubricant were gently coaxing Hiei's hole open. As they gradually entered deeper, Kurama turned his eyes to Hiei, a suggestive look on his face as he lifted his ass and licked it. Hands returned to Kurama's head, Hiei shook his head, eyes shut so hard tears had begun to trickle out the sides. Leaning forward, he shoved Kurama's lips to his to distract himself, but this only made the sensation more intense when Kurama finally managed to slide three fingers in deep enough. For a moment, as he climbed atop Hiei, his conscience growled for the condom in his wallet, but this was quickly forgotten as his eyes traveled downward and followed his dick as it teased Hiei's opening.

"Kur-Kur—"Hiei protested.

"Open your eyes, Hiei," Kurama said gruffly, shoving his hair from his face as sweat, in anticipation, began to trickle down his forehead.

"NoO-UAH!"

Gripping his sweaty ass cheeks, he stretched it and inserted. Hiei gave a shuddering moan, "Open your legs more," He muttered roughly.

"Nh. . ." Hiei's hips bucked as he managed to gasp the word: "Please!"

"_Please_ what?" Kurama taunted, knowing full well what he was asking for. He stopped thrusting, face red, and smiled down at Hiei.

Hiei shook his head back and forth, gripping Kurama's neck for dear life as the sensation of his manhood overcame him.

You-jerk-"He began. "Just—AHH!"

Kurama twisted gently, feeling Hiei shake against him, holding himself back with all his strength from taking him then and there. The end result would be far more sensational than a quick go around. "Say it first," he ordered. _Though he's probably too proud to._

"What?" He gasped rather roughly, fingers dug into Kurama's shoulder blades.

Eye's penetrating his, Kurama raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips. "Tell me what you want me to do," he hissed, holding back a cold laugh at his control.

"You _know_ what I want so do it, bastard!"

Kurama kissed Hiei and then ran his tongue from his jaw bone down to his nipples, poking them gently. "What do you want?" He murmured.

Hiei's head whipped around and his face scrunched up in embarrassment as the words fell from his mouth. "I –I want y-you to—"He paused, thinking words he'd probably never thought before. " . . .MOVE DAMMIT! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!"

"Fuu," Kurama chuckled, gripping the bedspread. "As you wish."

The room was filled with the intensity of their moaning and the liquids that dripped from their bodies which seemed to near instantly turn to steam then back as the temperature increased. Kurama's mouth held fast to Hiei's as he thrust himself in and out of the boy. He could feel Hiei's opening twitch with every single tiny movement.

"N-not there—"Hiei panted, tightening his hold.

Kurama panted with anticipation as he thrust into the spot over and over. He grabbed Hiei's legs and pushed further and further; tears leaking from his eyes. "Open your eyes," he ordered. When Hiei didn't, he pulled at the small demon's cheeks until he did so. Placing a fingertip at the point where tears had fallen, Kurama wiped them away, smirking. Hiei's lips plunged into his, taking his breath away. As he responded to the aggressiveness, their bodies aggressively tried to force their way into each other, as if their actions would eventually melt them into one.

"FUCK YOU!"

An early sunrise cast lightly tinted shadows across the bed spread, slowly moving closer until they fell upon Kurama's eyes which twitched lightly under their lids. Squinting, he sat up on his forearms and turned toward the noise. Licking his lips and brushing his hair from his face, he sighed heavily.

"What is it?" He murmured, stifling a yawn. cocking his head to the side, he glanced beside him where Hiei was proceeding to, it seems, tear apart his favorite pillow.

"My BACK!" Hiei growled, grinding his teeth and slamming a fist into the bed. "What the HELL did you DO to i- Why are you laughing?"

The only thing Kurama could do was put his face into his pillow and stifle his laughter at Hiei. He had warned him, hadn't he? But, wasn't it obvious that someone's back would be a bit tender after such an experience. Maybe first times were worse if you were on the receiving end.

Leaning over, Kurama, smiled widely and nonchalantly hissed Hiei on the nose.

Taken aback, Hiei, narrowed his eyes, trying to lean away but only managing to grimace in pain.

"Don't worry," Kurama replied finally, leaning forward on one arm and smirking slyly. "You'll get used to it." 

WOW! I've had this forever and it still fails no matter how I edit it. That must mean I shouldn't write, huh? But sometimes I just gotta! . Well, if someone wants to take the lame plot and rewrite it, feel free to ask! start: 121909 final: 112610


End file.
